Avengers (Earth-12041)
Spider-Man himself has befriended every member over the course of his career with the exception of Black Widow and Falcon. Disbandment of The Avengers At some period of time, the Avengers disbanded for unknown reasons and went their separate ways. The Avengers Protocol When Captain America was seemingly killed by Red Skull, Iron Man had J.A.R.V.I.S. activate the Avengers Protocol to reassemble the team once more to avenge Cap. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon he is able to save the team and working together the take down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is to powerful and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. Blood Feud The Avengers battle Dracula who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight he drinks the Hulk's blood absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk gamma cells act like tiny suns and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat his minions drag him underground to safety. Super Adaptoid Tony shows Steve a computerized video that shows that Steve's current equipment proves little against enemies like Tony himself. Though he is even offered some Iron Man armor, Steve claims that he only needs human ingenuity to win a fight, and he is not backing out due to being a man out of time. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer, Tony's business rival and a member of Cabal, tries to prove his worth to Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., and the rest of Cabal by building a machine that could take on the Avengers - the Super-Adaptoid. He directly challenged the entire Avengers, and Tony accepts out of irritation. Hammer's robot was able to copy the abilities and fighting styles of the different Avengers, but proves to be no match for the Avengers and easily gets defeated. Determined to get revenge, Hammer rebuilds it and surprise-attacks the Avengers. By mimicking each members abilities, it was able to defeat each member one by one until only Cap remains. Cap uses the "Avengejet", a spaceplane on top of Avengers Tower that launches into space with the press of a button, and they both go into subspace. The robot continues to fight even in this awkward environment, but it proves worthless against Captain America's human ingenuity and is destroyed. Tony then realizes the importance of sheer gut, and tries to get info from Cap about it (using a notepad to take notes). Meanwhile, Hammer tries to reason with Cabal, but they hang up on him. Although Justin Hammer has been kicked out of the Cabal, M.O.D.O.K. was able to recover Hammer's technology for his own purposes. Inhuman Wars After a disaster in Attilan which culminated in the destruction of the city, Truman Marsh (secretly Ultron disguised as a bureaucrat for the United States government) proposed that, for the common safety, all Inhumans should be registered. The Avengers disagreed with setting up such a system, and disassembled, severing their ties to the government. Because of this, Marsh created his own team of Avengers, called the Mighty Avengers and consisting of Red Hulk, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Vision, Ant-Man, and Songbird. Their first official mission was to stop Baron von Strucker and they did so, with the help of Black Widow and Iron Man. The Mighty Avengers criticized the original team, calling them "vigilantes" and "renegades". Later, Marsh sent them to intercept three runaway Inhumans--Haechi, Flint, and Iso. They were met by the Avengers, who had come to warn the teenagers of the raid. As a result, a fight between the two Avengers' teams broke up, Captain America got seriously injured and the main Avengers were arrested. The only member who avoided arrest was Black Widow, who combined forces with Medusa And Black Bolt to rescue the Avengers. After getting away, Inhumans all over the world started to lose control over their powers, because of the registration disks and it was at this moment that Ultron revealed himself as Truman Marsh. The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers worked together against Ultron and his sentries army and, eventually, Ultron's physical form was defeated. Unfortunately, Ultron had managed to possessed Tony Stark's body, knowing the Avengers wouldn't harm him. However, Doctor Strange arrived and cast a spell to save Stark's life and stop Ultron, but in doing so, Iron Man was left trapped in a state of limbo halfway between the Dark Dimension and the natural world. The Avengers vowed to honor their friend's sacrifice and find a way to bring him home, starting with setting a new Avengers base, since Avengers Tower had been destroyed | Equipment = J.A.R.V.I.S., Friday | Transportation = Quinjet, Aven-Jet Prime, Sky-Cycle | Weapons = Captain America's Shield, Iron Man's Armor, Mjolnir, Hawkeye's Bow, Black Widow's Gauntlets, Falcon Armor | Notes = * The eight memorial statues in the Avengers Mansion suggest that there were other Avengers before meeting their demise. | Trivia = * The team is based on the Avengers of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Avengers featured in Spider-Man's imagination throughout his series, ''Ultimate Spider-Man''. | Links = }}